


Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: "hey hey this is no time to sleep", Dehydration, Desert, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Heat Stroke, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Multi, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Suffering, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Whump, but he doesn't get it, febuwhump day 8, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: They just wanted to go on a road trip.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Jason sat bouncing his legs, he knew he should’ve double-checked the car, he knew it. He meant to, he thought about it. But Tim was in a rush and was begging him to hurry and he knew Tim was excited he just. He should’ve remembered an extra wheel. 

“Jason. There was no way you could’ve predicted that we would blow two tires in one drive. You packed an extra tire, only dad would’ve ever packed two extra and he’s insane. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Yes you were, you just weren’t speaking out loud.” Tim was about ten feet ahead of him. They couldn’t get a phone signal so Tim decided they should find some, instead of waiting for someone to drive by.

“You’re scary.” Jason saw Tim smirk and rushed to catch up. It had been about an hour with no sign of civilization and Jason was starting to get worried, it was just supposed to be a fun trip. Bruce had to do some WE business in Gadamis so the family had made a vacation of it (mandated by Dinah). They had left the birds of prey in charge of Gotham and took off for Libya. Then Tim being Tim had decided to do all the research he could and discovered that their trip was going to coincide with The International Festival of Sahara. Within minutes he was begging to go with someone. Jason had thought it sounded fun, a road trip with his little brother across the desert? He wanted to get to know the kid better anyways. He was sure it would have been, had they not gotten stranded in the middle of nowhere in one of the hottest places on earth for over two hours. Though as miserable as he was, “Timbo? Maybe we should take a break you don’t look so good.”

“‘M fine. We jus’ need to find something,” Tim breathed heavily and stumbled slightly. Jason quickly grabbed his brother and lowered him to the ground. 

“Okay. Tim. You can’t keep moving. We gotta stop, you’re gonna have a stroke,” Jason sat Tim up against a nearby rock.

“I’s so hot,” Tim whimpered and blinked harshly while smacking his lips.

“I know, I know buddy.” Jason breathed in deeply, he himself was dripping but he had to stay up and help his brother. He had to help his brother. Tim started to blink heavily.

“Jay, my head hur’s,” Tim breathed in and out, in and out, barely a heartbeat between each breath. Without a delayed thought, Jason shoved his fingers on Tim’s neck and felt his pulse vibrate against them.

“I know bud. Just keep breathing. Keep your eyes open. How far can that boyfriend of yours hear?” Jason reached into the bag Tim had been carrying. He grabbed some tissues and wiped them across Tim’s face.

“Who?”

“Yeah okay,” Jason swallowed harshly and leaned back, shouting desperately, “Kon! Conner! Uncle Clark! Someone!” 

Tim blinked, “jay? ‘M sleepy.”

“What?” Jason looked over and sure enough, Tim’s head was falling to the side, his face going lax. Jason jumped forward on his knees and gently slapped his cheek, “Hey! Hey, this is no time to sleep. Come on Timbers, keep those baby blues open for big brother. You can’t sleep right now, help me call for help yeah? Just stay with me.”

Tim whined and opened his eyes slowly but couldn’t say anything. Jason huffed and continued to shout, “Help! Somebody! Fuck... please!”

Jason could feel the sun blaring, could see the heat in the distance, could taste the sweat on his lips, and hear his baby brother’s heartbeat, although that could have been his own. Tim's eyes closed. Jason let out a choked sob but couldn’t draw any tears. He couldn’t remember why he had been shouting, his head hurt so much, he just wanted to take a quick nap. Maybe Alfred would make him chocolate chip cookies when he woke up. Jason closed his eyes and laid down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry, ill write another part if you guys want 
> 
> also no, I don't know if they are dead that is up to you, I don't think so.


End file.
